the NiGHTS of dreams
by lady of zsgolla
Summary: wizeman is dead, so why did reala and NiGHTS live, and what connection does alice have to them?


this is my fist true nights story and i really think i turned out pretty well. beside that i present the dreams from alice in "the NiGHTS of dreams."

* * *

"_As necessary as it is for children to have dreams, they also need nightmares to teach them to face their fears, to be brave and to not give up no matter what."_

NiGHTS casually floated, suspended in the air. She enjoyed her eternal freedom blissfully, as a voice could be heard, singing off in the distance.

_**In somnis i potuit videre **__  
__(in a dream I could see)  
__**tu non es longe **__  
(you are not far away)  
__**quisquam alicunde **__  
(anytime anyplace)_  
_**ego can faciem vestram videre**__  
(I can see your face)_

NiGHTS shifted her position uneasily as the voice continued onto the next part of the song.

**Es specialis illa unum**  
(you're that special one ) **  
**_**quod ego have been expectans **__  
(that I have been waiting for)__  
__**Utinam talis et quaeritis**__  
(and I hope that you're looking for someone like me)_  
_**audiam vos vocatis me in somnis**__  
( in my dreams I can hear you calling me)_  
_**in nocte omnia suus 'tam dulcis**__  
(in the night everything's so sweet)_  
_**in oculis vestris ego sentio illic 'tam inside **__  
(in your eyes I feel there's so much inside)_

NiGHTS' eyes fluttered and blinked a few times before coming to a shocking realization.

_Alive. I'm ALIVE._

NiGHTS thought this just before finding itself in a hall of mirrors.

They weren't plastered on the walls or standing up...no. The hall itself was comprised of them, the shining glass that reflected light beautifully. To her left and right, they were tall, tall enough to fit a mountain of Everest's size them without said landmark touching the ceiling, although, not by much.

NiGHTS looked down at itself and gasped – it was no longer a nightmaren but a humanoid at the moment, and by the looks of it, a female humanoid. But this was the least of NiGHTS' worries, for the top priority was finding a way out as soon as possible. Now a "she", NiGHTS pushed herself up and noticed that the mirrors now formed a ring around her, as tall as she was with small gaps in between them, big enough to see whatever was there on the other side (most likely more mirrors), but small enough that she couldn't squeeze through and escape. NiGHTS now stood upright, walking up to the mirror in front of her.

"NiGHTS. Welcome."

The same voice that had been singing before spoke to her from an unknown location. NiGHTS looked around, turning to take in all of the mirrors. Her eyes soon fell on a reflection directly across from her. It was of another girl, one in a dress with a black and silver fedora, with a golden wing on the knot that tied a couple of strings pulled low together, obscuring her eyes and nose. Her hands were clasped in front of her

"NiGHTS, over here. Float if you wish, you're able to you know."

Finding that this power of hers was still intact, NiGHTS cautiously floated up.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

The girl smiled. "You can call me Aqua, and you're in the Hall of Reflection." NiGHTS blinked.

"Hall of Reflection, shouldn't it be Hall of Mirrors?"

"No, the hall changes to best suit the person who is doing the reflecting, thus the name hall of reflection."

There was a long pause. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, NiGHTS broke the silence.

"You were singing in Latin."

A nod from Aqua. "Sharply noted, and correct. I understand Latin but I haven't spoken it in so long that I've forgotten how." NiGHTS raised her eyebrow.

_And yet she sang in Latin?_

"How could you sing in Latin if you've forgotten how to speak it?"

The girls shoulders shook as she silently laughed.

"I memorized the song long ago, and I can't correctly form spoken sentences off hand. Only if they're written in English, then I'm able to translate and speak it, but only then." NiGHTS blinked again and shook her head, now more confused than ever. "Now NiGHTS, I know your curious, don't you have a question for me?" NiGHTS eyes widened as she remembered.

"Oh, your right...why am I alive? I should have been killed when Wizeman was defeated!" Aqua shook her head.

"No. Your may be created by Wizeman, but you are not bound to him. Your destiny lies somewhere else. If you don't believe me, have a look into one of the mirrors."

NiGHTS eyes flicked once more to the girl before she found herself walking up to a mirror. As the closed in on it, the surface rippled like water before the image of NiGHTS and a girl she didn't remember appeared.

The girl in the mirror laughed and threw something that looked like a blue chip at the other NiGHTS, who was floating slightly away from the girl with her eyes closed and leaning forward at her. The chip hit other NiGHTS in the forehead, her eyes opened, and the girl took off running through a door. Other NiGHTS laughed and followed before the image began to ripple again, returning to a plain mirror. NiGHTS just stared into space, now speechless.

"Who…"

"A dreamer, but that could change. It was merely showing you a hint of your destiny, and it will stay a hint until you figure out just what your destiny is. I would suggest doing what you've always done, and help out the dreamers."

The image of Aqua could now be seen clearly on the mirror as the hero listened to the mysterious girl. NiGHTS thought for a moment, before flying up. However, five minutes later she was back, and Aqua was standing in the same position as when she had left.

"You won't be able to leave like that, I'm afraid. Here, come through this mirror." NiGHTS looked at her for a few moments and then flew through the mirror. The mirror rippled as she did so, her humanoid body returning to normal when she phased through.

But what NiGHTS didn't know was that she was not the only nightmaren with a destiny.

* * *

Hmm. I wonder who it could be? any ideas? NiGHTS? Reala?

...

oh well.


End file.
